thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Reports
The objectives and contents of the Secret Reports throughout the weeks have been placed here for convenience. Well, there's only been one week with Secret Reports thus far, and no telling if there will be more. Week 15 Written by Aster, the Week 15 Secret Reports deal with Contra activities. The Reports all exist in canon, but are not available to read outside of certain entities (namely high ranking AESA members, and Contra, who somehow managed to get their hands on a copy of the reports). The report objectives, on the other hand, never existed, and were there purely as an opportunity for muns to do other things besides only the missions. Each objective prompt is marked with a star. The bullet point underneath indicates the activity that must be completed in order to clear the objective. Day 0 There were objectives on D0 to introduce the concept of Secret Reports. However, the contents of this Report is not canonical, and does not exist. '' '''Magenta' The beginning of the end. Objectives ★ Become a hero. * Complete the day's mission. ★ Punk isn’t dead, he’s just resting. (What team?!) * Majority of Players present don the Skull Beanie received during the mission. ★ Prove your fealty to the Princess. (Pucker up!) * Kiss the Princess's hand. Contents Nothing of substance today! But keep at it and maybe you'll get something interesting in the future. Day 1 Violet What is it you seek? Objectives ★ Party while it's nice out! * Complete the mission. ★ Where are you going, all in a rush? Stop and smell the roses; maybe build some bridges or perform less constructive architectural feats. (4/4) * Take down 4 walls. ★ Don't drink the koolaid. * Don't drink any punch. ★ Acquire the Violet Star. (B^]) * Buy the Violet Star from Ribbonshady. Contents I said I would be keeping tabs on everything. I am, as promised. Not that there has really been much to watch. The district feels a bit discordant, as you would expect after what you lot did (yes, I am indeed repeating my displeasure with the protocols applied, and will continue to do so), but it is recovering well. Anyway. The report. First of many. You can get off my back about writing them now. The circumstances are of some particular note due to the entanglement of the interests of a few different parties. There is, of course, Us (please read this with as much vehemence as possible), as we must watch to ensure that Shibuya’s continued existence is a stable one that does not threaten the rest of the UG. There is Contra. I wouldn’t be here if that were not the case. Santa Monica has sent a few Reapers here to assist, as it seems that the recent disruptions over there are linked to this situation. There is myself, as an individual. Investigations aside, I am curious to see how this district is run in practice, and how the sudden leadership change will affect how the Game is run. Investigations thus far have produced very little fruit, as most investigations into Contra trend. But I’m certain our target will be growing restless. If he has struck a deal with Contra, there will surely be a time limit. If he causes too much trouble, I am sure the acting Composer of Shibuya will dispose of him. I will not intervene, nor will the Santa Monican Reapers. AESA has a policy of being as discreet as possible in extractions. Not to mention we’d all be in hot shit for interfering in a foreign Game. Objectives * OBJECTIVE 1 * OBJECTIVE 2 * OBJECTIVE 3 * OBJECTIVE 4 CONTENTS Day 2 Indigo Is it within your grasp? Objectives * OBJECTIVE 1 * OBJECTIVE 2 * OBJECTIVE 3 * OBJECTIVE 4 CONTENTS Day 3 Blue Are you certain it is what you wish for? Objectives * OBJECTIVE 1 * OBJECTIVE 2 * OBJECTIVE 3 * OBJECTIVE 4 CONTENTS Day 4 Green Nothing comes without sacrifice. Objectives * OBJECTIVE 1 * OBJECTIVE 2 * OBJECTIVE 3 * OBJECTIVE 4 CONTENTS Day 5 Yellow The die is cast. Objectives * OBJECTIVE 1 * OBJECTIVE 2 * OBJECTIVE 3 * OBJECTIVE 4 CONTENTS Day 6 Orange This is the point of no return. Objectives * OBJECTIVE 1 * OBJECTIVE 2 * OBJECTIVE 3 * OBJECTIVE 4 CONTENTS Day 7 Red All that lives must die. Objectives ★ Acquire the Red Star. (Save a world.) * Defeat the GM without erasing him. Contents Things didn’t go as expected, which I should really be used to at this point. It seems I wasn’t the only one who made a deal with the Game Master. I don’t want to jump to conclusions and say that Contra placed the umbrella there, but I don’t see why it wouldn’t be them. I had no intentions of saving the Game Master, after all, and had fully intended to see his erasure out to the end… And he had fully intended to die. Really, he got quite a lot out of using his Soul as a bargaining chip despite knowing fully well he wouldn’t come out unscathed. I don’t know the exact details of the contract struck. Not even the Game Master can remember. Intriguing. I can only assume that among Contra’s members is someone with memory manipulation. There must be a barrier maker as well, considering the umbrella. I retrieved the Game Master’s arm for examination. As I thought there would be, there was a die nearby (8 on the upper face this time; fairly common in the more subtle operations), and a very damning piece of evidence on the arm itself. The mark was mostly burned away in the conflict between the Composer and the Game Master during the awards ceremony, but the parts that were visible were quite distinct. Even if the design wasn’t a distinguishing factor, the very presence of ink on an out-of-control limb is suspicious and can only lead to a few conclusions. Psych tattoos are the specialty of [REDACTED], my old district. I didn’t think an AESA district could possibly be involved, but… Well. It’s not like we strictly regulate the membership of each of our constituents. And as we’ve seen with Santa Monica, it’s not as though it’s impossible for the alliance districts to be infiltrated. I suppose I’ll have to return home and continue investigations from there. I’m taking the Game Master with me to remain under observation. I don’t know the exact nature of the tattoo applied, and it would be troublesome for everyone involved if there were lasting effects. It would’ve been convenient if he had been erased, but I suppose since he’s alive, I might as well see if Contra will wish to contact him in the future. I will stay in Shibuya until all the paperwork is ironed out for his transfer. If there is anything else of note, rest assured that I will report it in a timely manner. Category:Week 15 Category:AESA Category:Contra